Elfie
by marijane101
Summary: Marina, an elfish princess hates her life and wishes that something, anything would happen to change her boring life. When it does, is she ready for the outcome? Some Ron and Hermione, but mostly based on Marina.


Elfie  
  
Parings: Marina/Harry, Ginny/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Rhiannon/Christian  
  
Summary: Marina, an elfish princess hates her life and wishes that something, anything would happen to get her away from her family's castle in the forest of Elvinwood, but what happens when something finally does happen? She leaves and meets the boy- correction, man- of her dreams!  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, we all know that I don't own Harry Potter right? Because if I did, she would not have to beg money from my father every day for lunch because I forgot to make my own. More like I was too lazy to do it. But that's beside the point. I DON'T OWN HP!  
  
A/N: Just as a reference, I all ready know that the Hogwarts gang wouldn't be fifteen and sixteen during 2003, but the story will be much easier to write if I actually know which era they're in and that I know something about it. Enjoy!  
  
~~**~~  
  
Chapter1- Grandmother Elsie  
  
~~**~~  
  
Marina DeAmor sat on top her bed sighed dramatically. Drama. That was her choice department. I emphasize the word *choice*, she hadn't had many choices in her life, and she had been living for a *long* time. In Elfish she was considered to be around 153 years old today, but in regular years was no more than 16 and looked like it. Extremely long dark chestnut hair streamed down her back and her clear aqua eyes almost always glittered with mischief . . . She had beautiful elfin like features, for that is exactly what she was, and elf, an elf princess at that. Small, perfect, pointy ears stuck up through her hair and she hated them, hated them because they stood for what she was and not who she was, the daughter of the Elf King Jacques DeAmor. Sure being a princess had its perks, living in a castle, being rich, but it also had extreme downs too. For instance, she couldn't go anywhere without a guard at her side even though she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself. She couldn't play with kids of her own age and ability. She had to marry who her parents wanted her to. Who just happened to be a swotty snob. She was over protected by her older siblings and parents, and her personal favorite, she made none of her own choices! Not one since she'd been born. Not what to wear to a ball, what to eat for a snack, not what horse to ride, not nothing. Even her day dresses were chosen for her, and almost always were the starchy, stuffy gowns her mother, Gwendolyn preferred. The gowns that looked like they had been pulled right out of the 17th century. She hadn't even been allowed out of the castle walls yet. For her, life was horrible.  
  
Marina kicked off the offending slippers and fell back into her pillows and wondered what life would be like if she were a normal witch. She'd probably go to school instead of learn with stupid tutors all the time. School, that's what she wanted more than anything, to go to school with kids her own age. She plucked at the gold band wrapped around the waist of her white gown and wished that somehow, some way, someone would change this all around for her.  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in." Marina called without moving from the bed.  
  
The door swung open and an old elf walked in grandly. The elf stopped when she saw Marina sprawled across the bed in a very un-princess way. "Why Marina, child, what are you doing?"  
  
"Wallowing in self misery." She responded staring up at the bottom of her canopy.  
  
"You need to get out more." Said the elf.  
  
"Grandmother Elsie, I just need to get out period." Marina flipped over and buried her head in her pillows. "I've been stuck in this castle since the day I was born. I didn't even get to go to Sarah Ringlet's wedding, and I helped make the dress!"  
  
"Your father ha kept you here long enough, I think it's time you see the world, maybe get a little schooling first though."  
  
"Are you serious?" Marina popped off the bed and landed infront of her grand mother.  
  
"Why yes, the school year's all ready started, but I doubt Dumbledore will be able to turn you down. We could go shopping for your school clothes on the way there . . . Oh this'll be so much fun!"  
  
Marina smiled sweetly. Her grandmother acted like an excited teenager when it came to shopping. Then she frowned. "What about father, he certainly won't let me out of the castle."  
  
"Don't worry about your father, this is my birthday present to you, he can not refuse. I am going to Hogwarts to spend time with Albus himself-I have not seen him since he was a young chap- so you shall be staying with me in the family suit, you shall be quiet safe. Come, let's tell him the good news, your mother shall be quite happy I'm sure of it." She smiled warmly and grasped Marina's hand and waited while she slid her slippers back on. They walked from the room together and headed towards the throne room where Marina's father held court along with her mother, something she was glad she would never have to do.  
  
"Father." Marina curtsied as she approached his throne. "Father, Grandmother has something to tell you."  
  
"Oh yes? What is it?" The king asked.  
  
Elsie walked swiftly up to him, not bothering to bow or curtsy, just giving him a nod of her head as she began to speak. "My son, I am taking Marina away to see the world."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You have kept her locked her up in this over sized boulder long enough. She will accompany me to Hogwarts later today and will spend the rest of the school year there, among other children her age. Then after she graduates year after next, we will continue on our journeys around the globe." Elsie didn't give him a chance to respond. She turned swiftly and beckoned to Marina. "Come child, we must prepare, there isn't much time." She stepped lightly out of the hall just as the king began sputtering to get out an answer.  
  
Marina, sensing danger with her father rushed to him and kissed his cheek, then she kissed her mother's cheek and rushed from the room shouting a rushed good-bye over her shoulder. She was going to Hogwarts!  
  
~~**~~  
  
A/N: Well, kind of a slow start, but the next chapter should be up sometime this week, Friday at the latest, and it's Sunday now . . . Sorry for any mistakes, but I'm too tired to go back and re-read this whole thing, even if it is pretty short. 


End file.
